


Quidditch, Babies, and Godparents

by ComeOnThrillMe



Series: The Granger-Malfoys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnThrillMe/pseuds/ComeOnThrillMe
Summary: It’s Scorpius Granger-Malfoy’s first quidditch match and the whole family is there for support. But factor in over-zealous friends competing to be godparents, persistent mother-in-laws, and an upset four-year-old and you get a truly chaotic game.Hermione and Draco are exhausted.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Granger-Malfoys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Quidditch, Babies, and Godparents

“I can’t walk anymore! Daaaaad!” The young girl threw herself on the stairs in defeat.

“Aurora Granger-Malfoy, stop that whining this instant.” Hermione grabbed her daughter by the arm and lifted as the girl began to rise from the ground.

“But mum! It’s sooo far! Can’t daddy carry me?” As if on cue, Draco turned around to see his family struggling up the stairs behind him – his wife, hair frazzled and larger than usual, gripping the arm of a petulant four-year-old whose shoe laces had somehow come undone in the last two floors they walked up.

“Come here Rory.” Draco knelt down to embrace his daughter as she ran towards him then promptly swung her above his head, so her legs rested on either side. “There we go! All better?” He felt rather than heard the girl’s reply as she shook her head in an enthusiastic nod.

Hermione continued behind her husband and daughter, taking deep breaths as she continued up flight after flight of stairs. _I don’t remember it being this difficult when I was at school here…_ She thought to herself. _But then again, I hadn’t had two children and wasn’t 3 months pregnant with a third._

The family finally reached the top of the stands only to find that they were the last to arrive. Hermione took a quick glance around and spotted several bottles in hands being passed around. Gasping and looking towards her husband, “Charlie Weasley did NOT bring butterbeer to a Hogwarts quidditch match!”

Draco suppressed a smirk before responding, “Well, he did say he was going to…”

Hermione let out another deep breath before plastering a smile on her face to greet her friends and family in the stands. Draco swung Aurora off his shoulders as she quickly ran towards the woman whose arms were wide-open for her.

“Hello, my perfect granddaughter.” Narcissa gripped the child in a hug before passing her off to her sister – Andromeda. 

“Mum! Aunt Andromeda! How did you two get up here so fast? We arrived at the same time.” Draco looked between the two women who were gushing over his daughter.

“Honestly Draco, did you think I was going to walk up _stairs?_ My grandson already has me out here in this ghastly weather.” She grabbed the edge of her scarf and made a point to push it up further. “I mean honestly, who has a quidditch match in December?”

Draco shook his head and made a move to take himself and Hermione towards an open seat. He should have guessed his mother would apparate up here, but Hermione refused to apparate while pregnant. No matter how many mediwitches she asked about it, she always said it made her nervous. So, Draco walked with her in solidarity. 

But now that he thought about it, maybe he should have had Aurora apparate with her grandmother…

Hermione and Draco moved to sit in the stands and promptly shook hands, kissed cheeks, and exchanged hugs with all members present. Draco sat at the very edge of the tower, in the last row (closest to the pitch) so that he could see as much as possible, but also because he knew the chaos that would exist behind him with all of his family and friends present.

He moved to grip the edge of the tower and peered over to try and spot his son on the pitch.

“Alright there, Malfoy? Not nervous about your boy’s first game, are you?” Draco gave a sharp look towards the man next to him sporting a small lightening bolt scar and a lot of arrogance.

“It’s okay to be nervous for your first quidditch match, Potter. I just want to show my son that we are here for support. And to make sure he knows to beat _your_ son to the snitch.”

“Oi! You two fighting already?” Blaise Zabini came behind them and clutched one arm around each of the two men. “You see Potter, this is why you won’t be chosen for godfather.” Blaise offered a sly smile and Draco rolled his eyes. They hadn’t even been here five minutes and were already having the godparent argument…again.

“We are NOT having this argument today. I’m barely over my morning sickness and I do not want you two to add any more stress to this pregnancy.” Draco heard his wife speak up from behind them. He loved that woman.

“What argument are we having?” Whatever joy he had been feeling about his wife’s comments were gone. He knew Pansy could always smell drama in the air. “Don’t tell me it’s about godparents again! Look Draco, Hermione, just give the little pudge to me again. I’m already killing it with this tiny nugget.” Pansy placed her arm around Aurora.

Hoping to find solace from the arguing, Hermione turned her attention to a very pregnant Ginny whose feet were propped on the seat in front of her and seemed to be leaning on and using her brother, Charlie, as support.

“How are you feeling Ginny?” Hermione offered a smile of support while asking.

“Be a lot better if I wasn’t sitting on these hard, wooden benches in the middle of December, hundreds of yards in the air. But I guess it’ll all be worth it when Gryffindor slaughters those snakes!” Ginny’s voice raised on the last line and she smiled as her husband whipped his head around quickly.

“Hey! I’ll have you know you’re currently carrying a future snake. I’d watch the way you speak of Slytherin House.”

Ginny scoffed before responding, “You think our kid is going to be in Slytherin? You’ve lost your damn mind Zabini.”

“Of course I do! Just look at Granger and Draco here. Gryffindor mum, Slytherin dad…and now Scorpius is the seeker for the Slytherin team. It’s just how it works.” Blaise shrugged his shoulders and tapped Draco on the shoulder. “Isn’t that right Draco?”

Hermione watched as her husband shook his head, seemingly disinterested in this conversation, before looking back out onto the pitch – squinting. Hermione roller her eyes. “Draco, dear, just wear your glasses. It would help you tremendously.”

“Yeah _Draco dear_ , wear your glasses.” George Weasley, never one to miss an opportunity to make-fun of Draco Malfoy, mocked back.

Draco turned to face the ginger-haired man and did another quick look around the stands. “Oh bloody hell! Are we surrounded by Gryffindors up here?”

Blaise was quick to jump in, “Exactly Draco! All the more reason your future child needs a strong Slytherin figure in their life. Preferably as a godfather.”

Draco and Hermione took in a deep breath while looking directly at one another. They were going to need to make their decision soon before this got even more out of hand.

“I mean, look Draco” Blaise continued, seemingly unable to notice Draco’s annoyance. “Scorpius has Luna, which I mean, don’t get me wrong…she’s great and all. Ravenclaw. Smart…even if somewhat…” Blaise stopped and looked around at everyone whose attention had now turned to him. “Unconventional. And then you made a wise choice with Aurora – giving her to Pansy. I mean…I get it. But now, I think this next one needs a strong Slytherin male.”

“Blaise, honey. Please stop. You sound ridiculous.” Ginny was offering her husband a passive smile while Harry let out a small laugh.

“You see Hermione, you can’t possibly let someone like _that_ be your child’s godparent. A ‘strong Slytherin’ male, I might be sick.” Harry turned to look at his best friend with feigned sincerity in his eyes.

“Harry James Potter you-” Hermione was quickly cut off by Charlie announcing the start of the match. Harry and Draco quickly turned to get a view of the pitch.

The rest of the audience members followed suit and watched as the players rose in the air.

“And the match is off! Oh look there! Another red-haired Weasley has taken the quaffle and is zooming towards the Slytherin goals. It’s a wonder he was able to find his way with all that hair in his face!” George promptly hit his best friend, Lee Jordan, in the arm.

“Yeah – alright. We’ll all see how _yours_ does next year. And having the coach as his dad, blimey, I feel for the kid. I really do.” George moved an arm around his wife, Angelina, while continuing to smirk.

Harry turned his head around to face George and Lee. “Speaking of which, I can see Oliver on the field, Lee. You’d think he calm down in his old age…I think his yelling is starting to scare the Hufflepuffs.” 

“That’s my man.” Lee offered up a wink. “And don’t worry about our boy. He’s just as scary about Quidditch as Oliver...I didn’t think it was possible…” Lee stared off in thought. 

“So as I was saying, I think the Christmas party this year will likely be around 300 people.” Hermione’s attention shifted and her ears perked up at her mother-in-law’s mention of the Annual Malfoy Christmas Gala. She quickly turned around to face the two older witches behind her. 

“Narcissa. 300 people? Doesn’t that seem a bit...excessive?” Hermione deeply did not feel like attending a party with over 300 people, at Christmas time, while several months pregnant. 

“Oh nonsense dear. The ballroom holds at least 500, but it hasn’t been properly used since Draco’s first engagement.” Hermione took yet another deep breath. “ But this does remind me, can you please have your secretary send me the names and addresses of all the employees at the Ministry?” 

“You want to invite everyone who works for the Ministry…?”

“Of course, dear! I think it’s a nice touch to have the Minister of Magic invite you to her Christmas gala. Even if it isn’t at her own home…” Hermione really should be used to these comments by now. It was, after all, her decision for Draco and her to move their family out of the Manor. “You know, your child” Narcissa’s eyes moved downward towards Hermione’s stomach, “will be the first Malfoy to not be born in that home.” 

Yes. Hermione did indeed know this. She had been told by this same woman on numerous occasions. She offered a polite smile and moved away from the woman and towards her husband, who seemed to be having a rather difficult conversation of his own. 

“All I’m saying is I don’t understand why you think you should be named godparent. You have your own child on the way!” Harry was speaking over Draco, who had unfortunately now been placed literally in the middle of the argument. 

“You have your own child too, Potter! Or unless you haven’t noticed, we’re sort of at his quidditch match!” Blaise yelled from Draco’s other side. 

“Yeah, but he’s almost grown! And besides, you have a billion Weasley nephews and nieces to help raise.” 

On that, Blaise’s eyebrows quickly shot up and he pointed towards Charlie. “So do you!” 

Harry’s face flushed in embarrassment. “That’s besides the point!” 

A faint pop was heard in the stands and everyone turned to see who had joined the crowd. Once the man appeared, a chorus of “Teddy!” was heard. 

“Oh, and that’s another thing Potter. You already have a godson!” 

Harry looked over towards Teddy who seemed to have brought someone along with him. “Not really! Draco basically stole him from me.” 

Draco startled at the sound of his name. “Do you two mind? I’m trying to watch my son’s first quidditch match!” Draco never took his eyes from the pitch to yell at his friends beside him. “C’mon Scorp! It’s right there!” 

Harry rolled his eyes and decided to go and sit with his godson and his new...friend? 

“Hi Harry!” Teddy’s eyes lit up and his hair turned black to mirror his godfather. Harry offered a smile in return and gave one towards the person sitting next to Teddy. 

“Hi Teddy...who’s your friend?” Harry tried to get a good look at the person and noticed they were dressed similarly to Teddy, ripped black jeans, a dark t-shirt and several facial piercings. Harry saw more and more of Tonks in her son every day. 

“Oh!” Teddy quickly grabbed the hand of the person sitting next to him. “This is Jess! We’re sort of...dating. I wanted you to meet them.” 

Happy to have a name to go off of, Harry offered a “nice to meet you Jess”. 

Jess smiled politely and Harry noted quickly that they seemed shy and didn’t press any further. 

“So,” Teddy dipped his voice low so as not to be heard from anyone around, “How’s Operation: Give Me A God-Sibling, going?” Teddy motioned towards Draco and Hermione as he spoke. 

Harry took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Not great. I did like you said and used the fact that Blaise and Ginny are having a baby, but he just threw it back in my face with James. He also mentioned that I already have you…” 

Teddy rolled his eyes but was cut off from speaking by the announcer, “ _Nasty bludger almost hit the Slytherin seeker, second-year Scorpius Malfoy, but that’s 10 points for Slytherin!”_

“Watch it Scorp!” Draco yelled out into the air - knowing Scorpius couldn’t hear him before muttering to himself, “What are all those lessons even for…?” 

“Dadddyyyy!” Draco felt a tugging at his left pant leg. “Dadddyyyy I’m hungry.” Without even looking down at the hand on his trousers, which he knew belonged to his daughter, he responded. “Okay, honey. Your brother is playing right now though. As soon as he’s done, we’ll go eat.” 

The girl sat on the bench and pouted. 

“Come over here Rory! The ‘best god-parent there is’ has a treat for you.” Pansy reached into her purse and pulled out a bag of candy. 

“Pansy!” Hermione barked at the woman. 

“Oh, relax mum. It’s just a little candy.” Hermione did not relax. If anything, her anxiety increased from hearing Pansy Parkinson call her ‘mum’. How on earth had she let Draco convince her Pansy would be a good idea as their child’s godparent? At least Luna loved from a distance… 

Hermione took a moment, amidst the chaos, to take-in her surroundings - deciding where to best place herself for the remainder of the game. George and Angelina were laughing on the far-left side of the tower at Lee’s version of commentating the game. Draco and Blaise continued to stand at the bottom of the tower and Harry looked to be re-joining them. Narcissa and Andromeda sat as far in the back as possible and continued to speak in conversational tones, despite the increase in noise around them. 

Finally, her eyes settled on Ginny and Charlie relaxing next to the container of butterbeer and splitting a pumpkin pastie. That seemed calm enough. 

As she sat, she realized she was jumping-in at the start of a rather sensitive conversation. 

“Think you and Harry will have any more kids?” Ginny spoke casually enough that Hermione felt it would be okay for her to listen-in on the brother-sister talk. 

“Not too sure.” Charlie gestured towards the pitch with the hand that contained his beer. “I think Harry really wants one. That’s probably why he’s trying so hard with this godparent thing.” Charlie smiled back at Hermione who felt something in her stomach drop.

“But I kind of like it, just the three of us. James gets our full attention, which is something I never got once the rest of you came around.” Charlie tapped Ginny’s shoulder with a smile, but something in Hermione knew he probably wasn’t exactly kidding. “And plus, we get Teddy every now and again. When he isn’t at your place.” Charlie gestured once again towards Hermione. 

“I just feel like there are so many kids around, you know?” Charlie smiled to himself, “But who am I kidding? If Harry wants another one, I’m sure we’ll make it work...somehow.”

“Don’t you three look cozy! What are we gossiping about? Better yet, _who_ are we gossiping about?” Pansy came and sat right behind Charlie and next to Hermione, much to her chagrin. 

“We’re not gossiping Parkinson. We’re talking.” Ginny quipped back. 

“Same difference, Weaslette.” Pansy made herself comfortable with her new group and her attention was immediately drawn to the man in front of her. “Merlin, Charlie. Your hair is fantastic.” Pansy moved to run her hands through the man’s hair. “And there’s so much of it.” 

“Umm thanks?” Charlie let out a small laugh while shifting uncomfortably under the witch’s hands. 

“Watch it Pansy - don’t let Harry catch you doing that.” Ginny smirked to herself before looking back at Hermione. “Remember what happened last summer at James’ birthday when George brought that guy from work who kept insisting on touching Charlie’s hands because they were ‘so strong’?” Ginny and Hermione both faked a gag. 

Almost on cue, “PANSY PARKINSON!” Harry yelled from across the stands. Several heads turned to see the cause of the anger. 

“Relax, Potter! I’m just commenting on your husband’s hair. Don’t get your wand in a knot.” Pansy rolled her eyes and continued running her fingers through the red hair. “I’m honestly just glad someone in the Potter-Weasley house uses conditioner.” 

“You see Draco, this is what I’m saying. You can’t give your child a godparent that doesn’t know how to properly groom themselves.” Draco began to roll his eyes at Blaise’s comment before actually taking it in. 

“Damn, you’re right…” Hermione looked to see her husband actually thinking about this. 

“Oh, fuck off Zabini!” Harry tore his eyes away from Pansy’s fingers in his husband’s hair. 

“No, no, he’s right Potter. The Malfoy hair is sacred.” Narcissa chose this moment, and only this moment to interact with anyone before turning right back to Andromeda. 

“ _And it looks like Malfoy and Potter have both spotted the snitch!”_

All eyes turned back towards the game. Draco and Harry stood side-by-side and watched as both of their sons flew head-first into the same direction, neither letting up on speed. 

“Let’s go Scorpius!” “Come on James!” Both fathers were now yelling at the top of their lungs. The rest of the group behind them rooting for whichever child they chose to in that moment. 

Several tense seconds went by where it felt as though no one in the stands was moving until they heard, “ _He’s done it! Potter’s caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!”_

Hermione immediately looked towards her husband with concern. She knew how important today was for both of the boys in her life. 

But to her surprise, when she looked at Draco, he was smiling. And...was that a tear in his eye? 

“Come on then Malfoy, let’s go congratulate our sons on a game well-played.” Harry patted the blonde man on the back and moved to help his husband begin packing up their belongings in the stands.

“Okay honey?” Hermione brought a light hand to her husband’s back as he didn’t seem intent on moving. 

“Our boy did so well, Hermione. Did you see him? He almost beat James! And James is two years older than him! Just think, a few more years of practice…” Draco trailed off and Hermione knew he was envisioning a possible quidditch future for their son. 

Hermione smiled, “Come on, love. Let’s go see the boys.” 

Everyone began to grab their belongings and make their way onto the field. Still not apparating, Hermione and Draco met the rest of the group several moments later. 

“Daddy! Grandma Cissa says that we can go eat and that she’ll take me to the candy store!” Draco promptly shot his wife an apologetic look and began looking for his son on the field. 

“Scorpius!” Thanks to his daughter, Draco was able to spot his son rather quickly. “You did really good out there. I saw it!” 

Scorpius picked up his sister as she continued to explain how she “saw” him play in the game. Scorpius had to question his sister’s knowledge of quidditch at times, but the love was still there.

He gently placed his sister back on the ground and watched as she ran off towards someone else who would give her attention. Meanwhile, Scorpius turned his attention towards his dad.

“Dad! Did you see? I was sooo close to James!” Scorpius came running up towards Draco, broom still in hand and a smile on his face. “Coach Wood says that in a couple of years, I’ll be nearly as good as him! And he played for Puddlemere, dad!” 

Hermione thought she saw another tear swelling up in her husband’s eye. 

“Yeah! Maybe we’ll both make the team Scorp!” James came up behind the younger boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Guess all those practice matches in my backyard are paying off, eh?” 

James turned towards his parents. “What do you think, dads?”

“Definitely son! You’re a natural out there.” Charlie paused to look at Scorpius. “Both of you, really.” 

“Honestly James, you’re better than both of your dads combined already. Merlin knows what’ll happen with a few more years of practice.” Ginny had come up to congratulate her nephew. 

“Okay, okay, he’s 14. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now.” Harry pulled his son in for a tight hug, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You were phenomenal. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thanks, dad.” James broke the hug to go and find Teddy. 

“Ah-you see! My own son prefers my godson! And this is why I need another godchild, Hermione.” 

“Harry Potter! Give it a rest!” Hermione let out in annoyance. “We will let you both”, Hermione paused to look at Blaise who was holding his pregnant wife’s hand and inching closer to the conversation, “know when we have made our decision. For now, this argument must stop before we have a repeat of Christmas five years ago.” 

“Hey! That was all Scar-head! I barely even touched him!” Blaise had now fully joined the group on the pitch and was quick to recall the events of the Christmas where they found out Hermione was pregnant with Aurora. 

“Fuck you, Zabini! I still have a scar from that so-called stinging hex you threw at me!” Harry yelled back, far louder than was needed. 

“Language, Mr. Potter. There are children here.” Narcissa calmly scorned the man before moving an arm around her grandson. “Now, where would the young Mr. Granger-Malfoy like to eat for dinner? Maybe La Bonne Sorcière?” 

“Mum, we are not going to Paris for my son’s quidditch celebration dinner.” Draco looked as his mother rolled her eyes. 

“We can eat at my restaurant! We just got a whole new menu!”

“No one wants to eat at that shack, Zabini.” Harry moved to dodge a punch from Ginny. 

“Hey! That ‘shack’ is making us a lot more galleons than that peasant change you make at the Ministry!” The group began to walk off the field as Ginny moved slowly behind them, seemingly being held up by her husband who was giving her a high-five for her come back. 

“Daddy! I’m hungry!” That was the last thing any of them heard before Aurora grabbed Pansy’s hand and the group quickly disapparated to Hogsmeade. 

After they were all gone, with James taking Charlie’s hand and Scorpius going with his grandmother, Draco looked at his wife. 

“That was exhausting…” He took his wife’s hand as they began their walk to Hogsmeade. 

“Did you know your mother wants me to invite every employee at the Ministry to her Christmas party? That’s over 300 people…something about it looking good for the Minister to socialize with her employees. I’m four months pregnant, I don’t want to socialize with anyone. I barely want to show up to work, Draco.” 

Draco stopped their walk and pulled his wife in closer so that her head was resting under his neck. They stayed this way for a moment until Hermione pulled back to look at her husband. “I love you.” 

Draco smiled and responded back in the same. The two continued back their walk. “You know, we really have to choose a godparent soon.” 

Hermione took in a deep breath thinking about Charlie’s comments from earlier. “I think it needs to be Harry, Draco. I think he’s wanting another kid, but maybe he just needs somewhere to place all his attention now that Teddy is in his last year and James is getting older.” 

“Yeah, I thought about that too. But Blaise confided in me that with how difficult Ginny’s pregnancy has been, they will likely only have the one child. I think that’s why he’s fighting so hard for it. And I know all that ‘strong Slytherin male’ stuff was obnoxious, but I think he means it well. Blaise really wants to be a good role model.” 

Hermione let out a sigh. “They’d both be amazing. Our child would want for nothing, just like the other two. And they’d each give something unique. I don’t know what to do…” 

Draco kissed the top of her head and placed a warming charm on her as the snow began to fall around them. 

**Five Months Later**

“Merlin she’s beautiful!” Ginny gushed from Hermione’s bedside. “I can’t believe our kids will be at Hogwarts together, just like us, and Scorpius and James.” Hermione could tell the red-haired witch was getting uncharacteristically sentimental and gave a small smile. 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t let us in at the hospital, ‘Mione. We already promised we wouldn’t cause a scene like last time.”

Blaise snorted at Harry’s comment. “Yeah, Potter promised his husband to be on his ‘best behavior.” Charlie let out a small laugh from the doorway. 

“Shut it Zabini! Just because-.” 

Harry was cut off by Draco holding a hand in the air and a finger to his lips to indicate they needed to be quieter and gesturing towards his daughter. 

The room calmed for a moment before Ginny spoke in a hushed tone. “Did you decide on a name yet?”

“Or a godparent?” Her husband quickly remarked. 

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other before Hermione responded. “Yes, actually.” She offered a quick glance to the two contenders by her bedside. “To both.” 

Harry and Blaise’s eyes went wide. 

“Her name is Cassius. It’s typically a male name, as my mother was quick to point out.” Draco rolled his eyes. “But we liked it. And who cares about gendered names anyway? We are going to call her Cassie.” Draco smiled as he looked down at the beautiful girl in the bed and the baby in her arms. 

Ginny let out a small whimper, but Hermione thought she could feel the anticipation radiating off the men next to her. 

“And we actually decided to make you,” Hermione paused to look at the men, “both, godparents.” 

The men’s faces moved through a variety of emotions before Ginny and Charlie both had to suppress a laugh. 

“Both?!” Harry was first to speak...or yell. 

Draco quickly shot him a death glare and his voice lowered. “You want us both...to be Cassie’s godfather? How..” Harry stopped as the man beside him began to speak. 

“How would that even work, Draco? Hermione? I mean, really have you thought this through?” Blaise was looking incredulously between the two parents.

“No. We haven’t, actually. We both know that you each will make amazing godfathers who will love Cassie with all your hearts. And we know that you will each offer her something different.” Draco looked between the two men whose faces had softened at the compliments. 

Hermione continued for her husband. “Aside from that, you two figure it out.” Hermione and Draco smirked to one another. They had made this agreement the night of the quidditch match and had felt better and better about it with every passing day. 

Harry and Blaise were silent for a moment before Blaise looked at Harry. “Okay but don’t think you’re going to be buying her stupid Gryffindor scarves, Potter! And you better believe she’s spending at least two weeks at our house every summer!”

“Absolutely not Zabini! She’s spending at least a month with us and I’ll buy her as much Gryffindor shit as I like!”

The two began arguing about holidays and gifting and who would buy her her first broom, but Draco quickly began ushering them out of the room so he and his wife could have some peace and quiet with their daughter. 

“Still think both was a good idea?” Hermione looked up at her husband. 

Draco smiled, “Absolutely.” 

**12 Years Later**

“I never in my life thought I’d see the day when Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini were wearing Hufflepuff scarves and cheering on Hufflepuff for the House Cup.” 

Blaise and Harry scowled at Draco, who was sporting his hand-made half Ravenclaw, half Hufflepuff sweater and scarf combo. 

“Yeah, at least my goddaughter had the good enough sense to be in Ravenclaw. I could never have pulled off that tacky yellow. Blue really was always my color.” Pansy flashed her blue and bronze scarf. “And Draco darling, must you dress your family in those horrendous sweaters?”

Hermione glared at Pansy. She spent a lot of time on these matching Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff sweaters. Not to mention she had to make them in three different sizes for her, Draco, and Scorpius. But her sewing skills really were lacking...even magically. 

“They’re great, mum!” Scorpius made a point to show-off his sweater and hide the itching he was doing under the collar. 

Taking the focus off an embarrassed Hermione, Charlie moved to comment on the match. “I honestly never thought I’d see the day where it was Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw for the cup.” Charlie moved to sit back against the bench and grabbed another butterbeer. Hermione shot him a thank you smile that he returned with a wink. 

“Yes, well of course any team my goddaughter plays on would be in the final match.” 

“Your goddaughter, Potter? And who was it who paid for her quidditch camp last summer? You know the scout for the Harpies was there. She told me that my goddaughter was as good as in.” Blaise tilted his chin-up.

“She’s 12, Zabini! Besides, where’s your son? Why isn’t he playing if you’re as good a quidditch captain as you say you are?” Harry pretended to look around even though he knew Jeremiah Weasley-Zabini was actually in the castle studying. 

“He prefers to focus on his studies.” Blaise made a point to keep his chin up. 

“Yeah, and I’m sure it has nothing to do with his new tutor, eh Zabini?” George smirked as his comment made the dark-skinned man blush. 

Blaise took in a deep breath. He knew that his son had recently become quite taken with the Lovegood kid. 

“I don’t know, Blaise. Looks like we’ll be seeing a Longbottom/Lovegood/Weasley/Zabini marriage in the future.” Draco wore a shit-eating grin. 

Blaise buried his face in his hands. 

At the same moment, Oliver Wood announced the start of the match and the occupants of the stands moved to settle down. 

Down on the pitch, Aurora Granger-Malfoy steadied herself. She took in a deep breath and gripped her broom tight, as was her custom before every game.

But this was no ordinary game. This was her sister’s first game. Aurora remembers her first game and she remembers Scorpius telling her about how terrified he was during his first game. But she also remembers Scorpius saying how much more confident he felt knowing he had Rory and his family there. 

Aurora moved her head around quick, cursing, not for the first time, that her sister hadn’t been given the trademarked platinum blonde hair that came in handy when needing to find one of them. 

Eventually, she spotted her. She wore her Hufflepuff jersey with pride, but Aurora was always good at reading her sister. She was scared shitless. 

Aurora stared at her sister until she gained her attention then shot her a quick wink and a smile. Her sister responded immediately with a smile that quickly turned into sticking her tongue out. Aurora didn’t even have time to laugh before the whistle blew and she was in the air. 

Hermione and Draco didn’t get to see their daughters’ interaction on the pitch, but they did get to look around and see a pretty spectacular sight. 

George and Angelina Weasley sat proudly in the stand wearing Gryffindor colors but pledging their loyalty to Hufflepuff for the day (in honor of their “favorite daughter” as they said.) Charlie and Ginny positioned themselves in the perfect spot - one where they could still see the game, while also hiding the butterbeer they insisted on bringing. 

Narcissa and Andromeda sat in the back, as always, and refused to wear Hermione’s jumpers. But both Hermione and Draco noticed the dark blue dress Narcissa was wearing and the gold and black dress of her sister. They loved in their own ways

Then there was Harry and Blaise. The most dedicated godparents any child or parent could ever hope for. They would never tell that to Luna or Pansy (one for fear of hurting her feelings, the other from fear of being hexed), but Harry and Blaise were truly amazing. 

And lastly, the parents looked to their eldest. Scorpius was now 24 and still never missed one of his sister’s (now sisters’) games. He coached both of them in the backyard from the moment they showed interest in the sport - Aurora at a slightly later age than Cassie. Being the only male sibling in the house and being the oldest came with its own share of challenges, Draco and Hermione knew that, but Scorp didn’t ever let it get to him (a very stark contrast to his sisters’ behavior). 

This chaotic family was large, unconventional, yet perfect. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is now part of a series! Follow along as we see more from our Granger-Malfoy and Weasley families!


End file.
